Cardfight Vanguard: Connections
by MajestyLordBlaster422
Summary: On Earth, a young boy named Robert wishes to be a great cardfighter. But how do great cardfighters become great? Follow him as he meets friends and foes that will help him become what he wants to be. And soon, he has to face two futures: become great under the mysterious power they call Psyqualia, or become great with his own strength? Featuring Aichi, Kai, and a lot others.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This will be my fourth story, and I hope you guys like it. Since my other stories were about Cray, I decided to steer the spotlight away for a moment, and focus on cardfighters. Some of these characters are based on real people, while others are fictional. So, enjoy reading, minna!

**Chapter 1: Saved by the Grade 3**

"Come on, another fight!"

"You already lost to me like, 5 times! You really want to be beaten up a lot?"

"You'll see, I can beat you one day!"

"Tsk! Not with that Royal Paladin trial deck!"

"It's not a trial deck anymore! I added 3 Dignified Silver Dragons, a Primgal, an Alfred Early, a Gigantech Charger, that quintet wall I got from you, and I added more criticals, too, like your deck! And I managed to make it to 4th place in the competition!"

Dominic turned around to look in his eye. "Look, the reasons why you made it that far was 1: Mikel got grade-stuck during your fight, and 2: you beating that Shadow Paladin user was pure luck."

Robert stood up. "That wasn't luck! I knew I should ride Crimson Butterfly Brigitte after that turn because it will grant me a higher chance of breaking through his guard!"

The taller boy stood as well. He brushed the specks of dust on his white uniform. "Well, if you're going to argue about that battle again, then I'm leaving. Plus, it's already time. You won't want Miss Yellow to get angry again, right? Now come on." he grabbed his red, mutilated sack that he calls his backpack and went to the door. Robert sighed and followed him.

"That wasn't luck..." he thought.

* * *

_"And with a boost from Black Sage, Charon, Blaster Dark Revenger finishes you off." His tall, older opponent declared. Robert sighed as he acknowledged defeat... again. But this time, his deck wasn't ready to give up. Elaine paid the damage zone a visit, giving Robert new hope.  
_

_"That was a lucky trigger," his opponent commented._

_"Stand and draw," he said. With only 2 cards in his hand, he doubted he'll get past his opponent's hand containing 5 cards. Add to that was Blaster Dark Revenger's intercept. With Gancelot's low base power, he had used up most of his counterblast for Gancelot in an effort to bring down the enemy... in vain. Even with Marron's 8000 power boost, Gancelot's total attack power only bummed up to 17000. He was also missing one rear-guard in the front. Deciding to take his chance, he rode Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte to raise both his attack power and base power. But he did manage to equalize the damage, so only one more attack was needed to win the game._

_"And I call Gallatin to rear-guard." The knight was called in front of Starlight Unicorn. If he had Alfred Early, he could have a higher chance of winning. But this is all he had for now._

_"With a boost from Starlight Unicorn, Gallatin attacks your vanguard."_

_"I'll intercept that."_

_"Then boosted by Marron, Bors attacks. With Bors' counterblast, the attack power goes up by 3000, making this attack 21000."_

_His opponent flinched but remained calm. "Guard with Grim Revenger and Transient Revenger, Masquerade." Robert noticed his opponent was uneasy. "he might not have enough guards for my next attack..." He mused. With this theory he attacked with Brigitte. But his hope was dashed to pieces when his opponent guarded with 16000, making the total guard power 26000, more than enough to stop him. Two triggers were needed._

_"Twin drive first check... draw trigger. Power to my vanguard and draw." To his chagrin, the draw was a critical. he was sure he'd lose._

_"Second check... Alfred Early."_

_"It's done. My turn, right?" The opponent smirked. A smile also appeared on Robert's face. "What?" The Shadow Paladin user wondered._

_"With Brigitte's skill, if his drive check reveals a Grade 3, he gets 5000 power."_

_"What?" He took the card and read its effect. He called to the referee and they talked for a minute. Then he returned to the table. "Well, I guess so..." He checked the damage trigger, revealing a critical trigger. "Guess you won," He said._

_"I... did?" Robert was shocked._

_"Yeah! That trick with Brigitte was awesome. You'll make a great cardfighter someday."_

* * *

"Robert! ROBERT!"

"Oh, uh... what?" He was snapped out of his memory.

"I said, let's go! We'll be late as it is now! Come on!" Dominic dragged him by the arm and both of them left the place. Robert wondered about that cardfight. He also wondered about his opponent. He couldn't remember much how he looked like, but all he was certain of was there was some mysterious power lurking within him...

"_You'll make a great cardfighter someday..._" Those words rang in his mind as he entered his next class.

Throughout the class, he was thinking about those words.

"You'll make a great cardfighter someday."

"What was that, Mr. Santiago?" Miss Yellow called out Robert. "What did you say?"

Only then did Robert realize that he said that out loud. He stood up and stammered. "I-I didn't mean to say that... out loud, maam..." He put his hands in his pockets and felt a card. It was Brigitte. _Help me out here, dude..._

All his classmates looked at him. He turned red. "What did you say again, Mr. Santiago? Please share it with the class."

At that point Mikel, Dominic and Charles burst out laughing, as they knew what Robert said, and it was hilarious to tell it to the class. That outburst was what Robert needed. The teacher turned his attention to the three students. "And why are you three laughing? Is this a laughing matter?" Robert felt relieved and sat back down.

_A great cardfighter... what does it take to become a great cardfighter?_


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Yay! Let's get reading!

**Chapter 2: The Four**

"With a boost from Blade Arm Leprechaun, Galaxy Blaukluger attacks!"

"Damage check...aww come on! I lost again?"

"Where's Dominic anyway? He's taking an awful lot of time..." Mikel leaned back in his chair. Mikel has a normal build, and a few centimeters taller than Robert. His face was dotted with millions of craters, but he was not to be underestimated as he had practiced taekwondo. Robert had dragged him along to their hidden room where they hang out. Mikel had insisted that they wait for the two, but Robert was hasty.

"Another fight!" Robert said.

"Nah, I'm tired." Mikel sighed.

"Okay then. I'm gonna look for those two, okay?" Robert stood up and left the room. It didn't take him too long to find the two walking towards him in the hallway. Dominic was a tall figure, the tallest of the four. his skin was dark in color, the reason why he was always discriminated in class, but he shrugs it off the way a duck does a raindrop. He ran up to them. "Where'd you guys go anyway?"

"Oh, I bought some food..." Dominic said in between chews.

"Well? How about you, Charles?"

The short boy had Chinese blood, and he was the smallest boy in the class. But living in a harsh environment had hardened the attitudes of a streetboy into him. And added to that was...

"Dom and I came across this Grade 9 girl, and boy! Was she-"

"Got it. Hot. Sexy. Whatever. Let's just go!" Robert rolled his eyes.

Upon entering the small room, Mikel greeted Dominic with a tackle. Unfortunately, he miscalculated the power and he sent Dominic staggering back, spilling his drink all over Charles. A moment of shock came over him, followed by anger. He trudged toward Dominic, wiping the juice from his arm. "Oh, mister you asked for it..."

"It's not me! It was Mikel!" Dominic pleaded. The small boy turned his attention to the mentioned person. The two were about to have a brawl when Robert stopped them.

"Okay, okay, calm down. The best way to settle is... through a Vanguard fight!"

"I guess so..." Charles said, glaring at Mikel. Both took out their decks.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Blaujunger." Mikel announced.

"Dragon Knight, Sadegh!" Charles growled. "I'll start. Draw... ride, Embodiment of Armor, Bahr! Sadegh moves behind him. I'm done."

Mikel drew and rode Blaupanzer. As they all knew, this allows Mikel to get Blaukluger from the deck and give Blaupanzer a 2000 power boost. "And I call Polar Stern to rear-guard. He'll attack first." One damage for Charles. "Then the vanguard." Another one. Mikel's turn was finished.

"Stand and draw. Ride, Prowling Dragon, Striken! I call Nehalem to rear-guard. Since Striken is my vanguard, he can't attack. So I'll proceed with Nehalem. 10000 to your vanguard." Mikel got one damage. "Hah? Was that all?" Mikel scoffed. It was his turn.

"Draw. Ride, Blaukluger! Then I move back Polar Stern to make room for Mars Blaukluger! On the other side, I call Jupiter Blaukluger." He then proceeded to the battle phase. He attacked the vanguard with mars Blaukluger supported by Polar Stern. Then he followed it up with an attack from Blaukluger. Unfortunately for Mikel, Striken's skill grants him 5000 power when he is attacked, and the opponent's attacking unit isn't boosted. Without a trigger, the attack didn't hit. The end of Mikel's turn saw the fighters at three to one.

Charles drew and rode Weathercloth. "Activating Striken's skill, a 5000 power boost is added, along with a critical." he called Berserk Dragon and activated its counterblast two to retire Mars Blaukluger.

"With Sadegh's skill, I move him to the soul and you have to retire one more rear-guard."

Mikel chose to save Jupiter and sacrificed Polar Stern instead. He surveyed the field. One move from Charles costed him two rear-guards and his strategy. He needed to act more carefully. Meanwhile, Charles went on, calling Iron Tail Dragon behind Berserk Dragon. "Now, Nehalem attacks first." Mikel protects with a Blade Arm Leprechaun.

"Then my vanguard attacks with 16000 and 2 criticals!" This time Mikel accepted the damage.

Charles revealed one critical with his twin drive, powering Berserk Dragon and increasing Weathercloth's critical. Another attack from Berserk Dragon and the turn was over. This time the tables were turned, with the damage at three to five. he needed to wrap this up quickly. "Stand and draw. You're nothing compared to a galaxy. Ride, Galaxy Blaukluger! I call Blaupanzer, Pluto Blaukluger, Tough Boy, and Dancing Wolf to rear-guard!" This time he was determined to push through.

"Galaxy attacks first with Dancing Wolf's boost." Charles anticipated the move and guarded with Rakshasa and intercepted with Berserk Dragon. Mikel needed two triggers. "First... a draw. The 5000 goes to Jupiter and I draw. Second... a heal. I give the power bonus to Jupiter and heal a point of damage." Charles winced at the double trigger. Mikel pushed on with Jupiter. Once again, his opponent kept the 21000 attack at bay with Ganlu and Nehalem's intercept. But...

"Pluto, hit him with 23000!" Charles didn't have enough to guard.

To Charles' chagrin, Galaxy Blaukluger's skill was activated. If one of the units in the front row with Blau in its card name hits the opponent's vanguard, the fighter can discard two cards and counterblast two to restand Galaxy's column, including Dancing Wolf. And with Wolf's skill, he gains 3000 power if he restands during the battle phase. All these events happened. Mikel had one more attack on the ready.

"Galaxy, show 'im what you got!" Mikel announced.

"N-no guard."

"Twin drive... no trigger. Second... a stand trigger! I'm giving all the effects to Jupiter Blaukluger!" The Nova Grapplers kept restanding. Charles was in a corner. With one last attack, Mikel hopes on finishing the game. With Jupiter's total power summing up to 20000, Charles had nowhere to go. One card in his hand was Seal Dragon, Georgette, while the other was Dragon Knight, Razer.

"Damage check." Dragonic Overlord landed on the damage zone. "I lost."

Mikel saw this as a chance to gloat again. "Hmph. I knew I'm still better than you."

Charles didn't let Mikel brag for too long. "Huh. If you didn't pull that stand trigger, I'd win. Don't get too cocky just because you won one fight." The two kept on babbling incoherently, with Dominic and Robert leaving the two alone. While the two were fighting, they had eaten their lunch. After cleaning up, Dominic brought out his deck. Robert looked at him with a strange look on his face.

"You... wanna fight?" Robert asked.

"Naw... I feel one of them will be fighting me next."

Meanwhile, Charles and Mikel didn't stop bickering, and finally they approached Dominic. Charles proceeded to landing the question on Dominic. "Hey Dom, who's the better fighter? Me right?"

"Oh no, you're not starting that again! Have you forgotten you just lost to me?" Mikel batted an eyelash.

Dominic decided to calm the two down. "Okay okay, you two calm down. I'm not picking a stronger fighter between the two of you, because that's impossible. Both of you are equals. However, you guys have different fighting styles, and when it comes to that, Mikel has the upper hand. But that's not always the case. So I'm saying is this: the two of you are equals."

"And so the ranking goes: Dominic at the top, me and Charles going second, and that leaves Robert last." He said.

"Hey! I'm not that weak!" Robert snapped.

"Fine then. Show me." Mikel taunted.

"Oh, you're so on!"

* * *

"Galaxy Blaukluger, finish him!"

Marron dropped to the damage zone. "Awww, I lost AGAIN?" Robert sulked. Mikel cleared the table, putting his deck into his wallet. As he left he passed by Robert and said these words: "You'll never get stronger than me, or anyone else in this team."

The three left Robert in the room, depressed over his loss. He took Alfred Early from the Vanguard Circle and put it in his palm. "Alfred... you're not strong enough. I need to get better cards..."

* * *

At the end of the day, Robert decided to pass by Courtside to purchase a booster pack. He chose BT01 and left. On his way home, he contemplated on how he can make his deck even more stronger. "I have to get some more good cards. My current deck isn't enough to beat them..."


End file.
